Dress up
by a101j201
Summary: Kurt and puck get to experience what each other has to do in the morning and later have consequences
1. Chapter 1

Puck and Kurt were in the bathroom and puck noticed that it was taking a long time for Kurt to get ready like he has the do his hair and put on make up and everything else he does all puck does his fix his hair and that's it so they got out and entered their room and started to get dressed Kurt picked out a white button up shirt and put a vest over and put on black skinny fit slaks and dress shoes while puck picked out a T-shirt and some baggy jeans and vans then ask Kurt " why does it take you this long to get ready and have to look nice" " cause I care about my appearance and want to look good to feel good not like you that your wearing just to be comfortable" " yes but at least I do t take a hour to get ready not like you that takes and hour" " you try to deal with this get ready like I do" " you should try to be like me and wear something comfortable and don't really care" " why don't we just switch on how we dress and get ready every day and you can dress and get ready like me and I can dress and get ready like you and be comfortable" " yeah actually we should do that but what would me it interesting is that you should get my hair cut so that you can really experience it" " that is a good idea pick and you should grow you hair out or do something so that you hair is as long as mine and you can see how it is to do my hair" " also Kurt we should dress like each other I can dress like you and you can dress like me" " yeah that's a good ideas puck and tomorrow we can go shopping for each other and then do something with our hair" " ok" so they went to go do what they had to do and the next day they both went to the mall to get clothes for each other Kurt already knew puck size and went to the stores he normally goes to and get the clothes he normally get but in pucks size then he got him some shoes the. He decided to get a haircut and he showed him a picture and piuck and told he he wants his hair exactly later pucks so minutes later he was done and saw all the hair on the floor then they handed Kurt a mirror and saw that he had a shaved all around but in the middle a mauhawk that looked exactly like pucks on the other side puck goes to stores he normally goes to and gets Kurt's clothes he new his size and got every thing he would normally get but in Kurt's size and later he went to a barber shop and asked then if they had something that could let his hair grow fast in just a matter of second and they said they did so he should him a picture of Kurt and told them that that's how long he wants his hair so they did the treatment and he could already deal hair growing and then it stoped and they handed him a mirror and he was shocked his hair was actually the length of Kurt's then he told them to style it like Kurt's and once they were done he had hair that was exactly like Kurt's and later they both went to their room and showed them what they got and they were excited to do this so they tried on the clothes and the almost look like each other except that they still had there body features and stuff the they said that they should start Monday so when Monday came they woke up and puck went to the bathroom and fixed his hair and did what Kurt would do and Kurt the. Woke up and fixed his hair and then went to go get dressed he picked out a loose t shirt a a pair of jeans and vans puck picked out skinny jeans a floral button up and a nice pair of shoes with a little bit of height and then they went to school everyone was shocked cause they looked different here are links to what they showed the barber

. 

what-is-kurt-hummels-phone-number-on-glee-739398/


	2. The consequences

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Then while in school puck went to the bathroom and while he was walking in he noticed that his skin was lighter and was not his normal skin color it looked sorta like Kurt's and then Kurt was walking through the hallways when Finn walked passed him and ask did you get a tan but Kurt said no so he went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror and noticed his skin was the same color as pucks but he did not worry about it then later that day puck was in his room when he looked in the mirror and noticed that he was kind of skinny and lost some of his muscle so he hit the gym but his new hair was in the way so he put it in a ponytail to get it out of his face then while that was happening Kurt was in the bathroom when he noticed that he was growing muscle but he did not pay any attention when all of a sudden pick the went to the bathroom and noticed that his clothes were big on him his skinny jeans were loose and his shirt was big so he took off his clothes in the locker room and then was in shock that his muscle was gone he was as skinny as Kurt then Kurt was in his room when all of a sudden he felt heavier and so he went to the bathroom and took off his clothes and that he had a six pack and big muscles just like pucks then a little later puck felt something strange his face was tingling and so he went to the bathroom and noticed that his face is transforming and into Kurt's his face becoming more like Kurt's by the second then when all of a sudden the feeling stop so he looked up and now he looked like Kurt then Kurt was in the bathroom and then he had the same feeling and a few minutes later he looked into the mirror and he had the face of pucks so puck went to see Kurt when he saw him self and but he new it was Kurt cause who else would now about his style then they were both shocked they looked like each other when all of a sudden there voices were changing and now they sound like each other but then puck started to feel a sensation in his groin and noticed that it was getting smaller and Kurt had the same feeling and his was getting bigger but then it stopped and they were shocked they were becoming each other they should not of changed morning routines if they new this would happen when puck started to get a headache when he began getting memories that were Kurt's and Kurt were getting memories that were pucks and puck became gay but Kurt stayed gay when it stopped and now puck and Kurt were falling for each other and they became a couple and after they became situated with each other's bodies and that the end /span/p 


End file.
